Kurapica meet LOVE
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Re-update chapter 4. Karena campur tangan Leorio, Kurapica bekerja pada boss barunya yang seorang 'top star'. Gadis ini sangat baik terhadap Kurapica dan Kurapica selalu merasakan hal aneh saat di didekatnya. Lalu balas dendamnya gimana ?
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Kurapica X Reika Reika ini adalah karakter imajinasi saya. Semoga tidak jadi masalah karena saya tidak menemukan karakter cewe di Hunter X Hunter yang bisa berperan sebagai saudara sesuku Kurapica.

Ok, bayangkan saja Reika ini karakter anime maupun manga prempuan favorit kalian XD Kalau yang versi saya, Reika memiliki rambut ikal hitam sepinggang dengan poni rata yang kontras dengan manik obsidiannya, wajahnya imut dan baby face didukung dengan mata hitam legamnya dan bibirnya yang sensual (haish!), ukuran dadanya biasa saja walau dia sudah 16 tahun, tidak sebesar rekan-rekan seprofesinya yang lain, mempunyai kaki jenjang yang sexy dan kulit putih susu.

*Gon, Killua, Kurapica dan Reika 16 tahun, Leorio 19 tahun

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Chapter 1 An old friend x New Job x Feel Warm

Disinilah mereka berempat sekarang, duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah cafe sambil menunggu datangnya pesanan mereka. Ketiga dari mereka terlihat aktif bercakap-cakap, sementara Killua terus menatap gadis yang sedang bernyanyi di mini panggung cafe itu seakaan terganggu dengan aktifitas si gadis. Gadis yang sebenarnya Killua tahu namanya, bahkan lebih dari itu, gadis yang selalu ada dibenaknya saat otaknya berfikir tentang istri ideal.

Gadis itu turun dari panggung dan Killua segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Sekarang Killua hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat gadis itu berdiri dan tidak mungkin si gadis tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan kesengajaan Killua menghampirinya.

Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah, mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dan Killua lalu tersenyum mengejek sambil berkata,  
"Tadinya aku tidak percaya kalau sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku, Killua."  
Killua tampak tidak senang mendengar komentar si gadis, Reika Anderson, lalu tanpa sadar ia membuang muka dan memasukkan kedua tanggannya ke dalam saku celana, sementara iris obsidian si gadis menatap Killua intens dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Seulas senyum menghias wajah baby-face miliknya, ternyata apa yang disimpulkannya terbukti benar. Killua banyak berubah dari terakhir mereka bertemu, terbukti dari pertambahan tingginya, tulang rahangnya sekarang lebih nampak dan menghilangkan kesan chubby juga otomatis membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih lonjong. Tiba-tiba dalam hati Reika terbesit kejahilan untuk menggoda Killua dengan menanyakan apa pipi chubby Killua itu efek kelebihan Chochorobokun ?

"Killua, nanti dingin loh !" seru Gon.

Maaf jika kalian jadi teringat pada iklan ore* dan Afika.

Singkatnya Killua mengajak Rei untuk bergabung bersama dan Rei mengiyakannya. Killua berjalan ke mejanya bersama Rei dan itu mengundang tanya dari ketiga sahabatnya. Setelah Rei menarik kursi dari meja lainnya dan duduk, karena meja yang ditempati Killua dkk hanya sebuah meja dengan sepasang kursi yang saling berhadapan, Killua memperkenalkan Rei yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, memang siapa yang tidak sering melihatnya di televisi ?

"Reika Anderson, kami berdua teman lama," kata Killua cuek sambil mengaduk jus alpukatnya.

Leorio menatap Killua takjub, dia mengira Gon adalah satu-satunya teman Killua dan lagi status sosial Reika dan Killua yang sangat berbeda membuat Leorio ragu. Seorang 'top star' dan seorang pembunuh bayaran ? Hubungan pertemanan seperti apa yang mereka jalin ? Lain halnya kalau gadis itu mafia.

Kurapica sendiri tidak begitu menganggap kehadiran gadis itu dan memilih untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesannya, sedangkan Gon terlihat ingin menggoda Killua dan Reika. Ayolah, seorang Killua ternyata punya teman perempuan dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada Gon. Yah, meskipun Killua hanya mengakui Reika sebagai teman lamanya.

"Gon, nanti dingin loh !" kata Killua sambil memberikan death-glare secara cuma-cuma buat Gon sebelum ia sempat menggodanya.  
"Oe oe, kalian bisa melanjutkannya sesudah makan kan ?" ujar Leorio.

Gon dan Killua menyantap makanan mereka dalam diam, atau Leorio akan mengomeli mereka lagi, sedang Reika terlihat sibuk dengan hpnya.  
"Hh... Sudah seminggu tapi masih tidak ada juga yang melamar. Memang apa sih susahnya menjaga rumah ? Apa tidak ada peserta ujian hunter yang lulus tahun ini ? Mendokusaina...," gerutu Reika sambil menatap layar ponselnya.  
"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Killua.  
"Aku ingin menyewa seorang hunter untuk menjaga rumahku," jawab Reika.  
"Bukankah sudah ada dua orang satpam yang berjaga di depan rumahmu ?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Sebenarnya menjaga barang-barang tertentu," ujar Reika dengan nada yang terdengar misterius saat ia mengucapkan kata 'tertentu'.

Killua memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, apapun itu pastilah barang yang ingin dilindungi olehnya.

"Kurapica, kau baru saja diberhentikan oleh Nostrad kan ?" tanya Leorio dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikeraskannya.  
"Sebetulnya aku ingin yang perempuan, dan lagi pekerjaannya nanti hanya diam di dalam rumah selama aku tidak sedang berada di rumah. Jadi mungkin akan sedikit membosankan," terang Reika.  
"Kalau hanya begitu kenapa harus menyewa hunter ?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya.  
"Itu karena di dalam rumahnya ada barang berharga Gon," ujar Leorio dengan nada meremehkan.  
"Bahkan Leorio saja tahu," sahut Killua yang membuat Gon langsung membatu di tempat.

Kurapica melirik Leorio yang tersenyum kaku, 'katakan sesuatu' ucap Leorio tanpa suara. Kurapica terlihat berfikir, sekarang dia tidak punya cukup uang karena Nostrad tidak menggajinya sama sekali. Alasannya, Neon tidak bisa meramal lagi dan itu cukup untuk membuat Nostrad bangkrut. Lagipula hunter yang belum berpengalaman sepertinya lebih sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sedangkan dengan jumlah uang yang ada padanya sekarang membuatnya membutuhkan pekerjaan sesegera mungkin. Reika pun sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan pengalaman, bisa dibuktikan dari pertanyaan 'apa tidak ada peserta ujian hunter yang lulus tahun ini ?'.

"Kau bisa memperkerjakanku," kata Kurapica tiba-tiba.

Reika melirik Kurapica sekilas, lalu tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya, seperti sedang berusaha memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, untuk formalitas bisa kau perlihatkan kartu lisensi huntermu ?" pinta Reika.

Dipandanginya beberapa saat kartu lisensi hunter milik Kurapica, lalu iris obsidian Reika berpaling pada pemilik kartu lisensi hunter tersebut sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Oke, mohon bantuannya Kurapica," kata Reika sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan kartu lisensi hunter milik Kurapica.  
"Ya, mohon bantuannya," jawab Kurapica seadanya.

Mungkin Kurapica harus berterimakasih pada Leorio yang secara tidak langsung merekomendasikannya.  
"Lihat dia, dia seperti diciptakan dari kayangan," bisik Leorio pada Kurapica.  
Kurapica tanpa sadar menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik Leorio dari ekor matanya, memangnya dia sudah pernah melihat mahkluk ciptaan kayangan sebelumnya ?

"Ini rumahku, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kau bisa melalukan apa pun, hanya saja kau harus diam di rumah saat aku sedang tidak di rumah. Benda-benda tertentu yang kusebutkan tadi akan kuberitahukan padamu nanti. Kamarmu ada disebelah sana. Nah, aku mau memasak untuk makan malam dulu jadi berkelilinglah sendiri," jelas Reika.

Rumah ? Bahkan dari luar saja Kurapica tidak percaya kalau bangunan megah ini rumah, lebih mirip seperti villa, walau tidak akan seluas kediaman keluarga Zaoldyck. Jadi rumor yang mengatakan bayaran satu kali show Reika Anderson sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil keluarga tipe V itu benar ya ?

Kurapica masuk ke kamarnya untuk menata baju-bajunya di lemari sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Memasak ? Setelah selesai menata bajunya ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi ke dapur yang memang berdampingan dengan kamarnya. Kurapica benar-benar melihat Reika memasak di sana, bahkan Reika mengenakan apron. Kurapica terus memperhatikan Reika dan kegiatannya, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan menggelitik hatinya saat melihat Reika memasak.

"Kurapica ? Jangan bengong di situ, memang apa gunanya aku punya televisi ?" kata Reika tanpa menoleh.

'Dia menyadari keberadaanku ?', tanya Kurapica dalam hati. Ini membuat Kurapica sedikit terkejut tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menyalakan televisi sesuai saran Reika.

"Kamu nonton apa ?" tanya Reika.  
"We got married," jawab Kurapica setelah melihat itu satu-satunya tulisan di layar kaca selain MBC yang sepertinya merupakan nama channelnya.  
"Memang kamu tahu ini acara apa ?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Tidak, aku hanya menekan tombol power," aku Kurapica.  
"We Got Married adalah salah satu acara 'Variety Show' favorit di korea dan luar korea, bercerita mengenai pasangan selebritis yang dipasangkan oleh staff WGM untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri dan hidup layaknya pasangan yang telah menikah.  
Pasangan-pasangan itu sebenarnya bukanlah sepasang kekasih, malah mungkin ada yang tidak saling mengenal," terang Rei tanpa diminta.

Kurapica langsung menggaris bawahi hidup layaknya pasangan yang telah menikah.  
"Apa kau juga bermain di We Got Married ?" tanya Kurapica tiba-tiba.  
"Tidak, terkadang mereka menyuruh berciuman atau hal lain yang sama atau lebih mengerikan," jawab Reika.

Kurapica menoleh saat menyadari suara Reika yang terdengar begitu dekat dan baru menyadari Reika sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air.  
"Terimakasih," kata Kurapica.

Apa gadis ini pengguna nen ? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya disekitarku ? Lalu Kurapica meneguk minuman yang diberikan Reika. Jadi dia tidak suka berciuman atau bagaimana ?

"Aku biasa masak sendiri jadi biasakan lidahmu ya," kata Reika sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih hangat dan sekali lagi perasaan hangat itu menyelimuti hati Kurapica.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sedang Kurapica diam-diam mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Mungkin seperti ini rasanya punya istri.'

Bahkan Reika tidak membiarkan Kurapica mencuci piring.  
"Jangan merebut pekerjaanku, kalau kamu nggak punya kerjaan sebaiknya kamu berkeliling," kata Reika saat melihat Kurapica menyalakan keran.

Dia tahu kalau aku belum berkeliling ? Sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena semua hal tentang laba-laba yang terpatri di otakku, bahkan setiap selnya. Kurapica mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah mading, dia berjalan ke sana dan membaca potongan-potongan kertas yang tertempel rapi pada mading itu. Iris aqua marine Kurapica menyusuri mading itu dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lain, hanya memo yang berisi tugas-tugas sekolah ataupun ujian, jadwal pelajaran, foto Reika sedang memeluk sebah boneka rubah dan... Apa ini ? Puisi ?

Aftermath (Akhir)

This terrible aftermath…  
(Akhir yang mengerikan ini...)  
I keep consuming alcohol when I can't even drink well (Aku terus memgkonsumsi alkohol di saat bahkan aku tidak bisa minum dengan baik)  
I keep calling boys who I'm not even interested in (Aku terus memanggil laki-laki yang bahkam aku tidak tertarik padanya)  
I thought I was doing this because I was lonely (Aku berpikir aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang kesepian)  
Even if nothing is wrong for a while,  
(Meskipun tidak ada yang salah untuk sementara,)  
when I smell the perfume you used to wear (Ketika aku mencium parfum yang biasa kau gunakan)  
Without knowing, I want to take out your photo and look at it (Tanpa sadar, aku ingin mengeluarkan fotomu dan memandanginya)  
After you left, my love page has stopped (Setelah kepergianmu, halaman cintaku terhenti)  
Your empty spot in my heart makes my tears well up (Tempatmu yang kosong di hatiku membuat air mataku mengalir dengan baik)  
What should I do? How could you not know like this?  
(Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak mengetahuinya ?)  
All night I talk to myself again, I wish I could turn back time uh (Setiap malam aku berkata pada diriku lagi, aku harap aku bisa mengembalikan waktu)

*I just endlessly cry, I just endlessly get sad (Aku hanya menangis tanpa henti, aku hanya merasa sedih tanpa henti)  
Every day after you left, I hate this pain of being left alone (Setiap hari setelah kepergianmu, aku benci luka karena kesendirian ini)  
I just keep endlessly crying, I keep endlessly getting sad (Aku hanya menangis tanpa henti, aku hanya merasa sedih tanpa henti) Every day after I loved you, I can't sleep because of this terrible aftermath (Setiap hari setelah aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa tidur karena akhir yang mengerikan ini)

I busily lose myself in work, meet up with friends so I have no time to think of you (Aku menyibukkanku dengan pekerjaan, bertemu teman-teman jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkanmu)  
I thought I was doing well without a chance to feel your empty spot (Aku kira aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa kesempatan untuk merasakan tempatmu yang kosong)  
But what has happened? I think the words, "time heals all" is a lie (Tapi apa yang terjadi ? Aku berpikir kata "waktu memyembuhkan semuanya' adalah sebuah kebohongan)  
Why does it feel like only I am hurting all the time?  
(Memgapa ini terasa seperti hanya aku yang tersakiti setiap waktu ?)  
Aren't you the same as me?  
(Tidakkah kamu sama denganku ?)  
Was he also not able to erase memories of me?  
(Apa dia juga tidak bisa menghapus memori tentangku?)  
Why am I acting like a fool like this? I told myself to forget but I'm like this again (Mengapa aku bertindak bodoh seperti ini ? Aku berkata pada diriku untuk melupakan tapi aku seperti ini lagi)  
Why did he leave me like this?  
(Mengapa dia meninggalkanku seperti ini?)

*I just endlessly cry, I just endlessly get sad Every day after you left, I hate this pain of being left alone I just keep endlessly crying, I keep endlessly getting sad Every day after I loved you, I can't sleep because of this terrible aftermath

I wish I could turn back time, I wish I could turn back time (Aku harap aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, Aku harap aku bisa mengembalikan waktu) If only I could turn back time, I wouldn't lose you (Jika hanya aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu)  
On that rainy night, if I had held onto you (Di saat hujan malam itu, jika aku dapat menahanmu)  
You would still be by my side – please come back, it's too hard (Kamu akan masih disisiku - kembalilah, ini terlalu sulit)

*I just endlessly cry, I just endlessly get sad Every day after you left, I hate this pain of being left alone I just keep endlessly crying, I keep endlessly getting sad Every day after I loved you, I can't sleep because of this terrible aftermath

Bukan, bisa jadi ini sebuah lagu lalu iris aqua marine Kurapica beralih pada lembar kertas yang lain.

Raind Sound (Suara Hujan)

A boy like you is such a confusing set of questions and answers (Seorang laki-laki sepertimu seperti sebuah sepasang pertanyaan dan jawaban yang memusingkan)  
So I shut my mouth (Jadi aku menutup mulutku)  
I bury love inside the farewell (Aku mengubur cinta di dalam perpisahan)  
Outside the window, the forgotten rain and wind blows (Di luar jendela, hujan dan angin bertiup terlupakan)  
In the wee hours of the night, I hear familiar songs from the radio (Pada jam yang amat sebentar dimalam hari, aku mendengar lagu yang terkenal di radio)  
It's perfect for thinking about you (Ini sempurna untuk memikirkanmu)  
There are two empty cups of coffee (Ada dua cangkir kopi yang kosong)  
In this place without you, I fight with loneliness (Di tempat ini tanpamu, aku melawan kesepian)  
I walk alone on the streets (Aku berjalan sendirian di jalan)  
I go to the cafe I used to go a lot, I go watch a movie (Aku pergi ke cafe yang sering aku datangi, aku pergi melihat sebuah film)  
I lock even myself in the memories,  
how about you?  
(Aku mengunci diriku di dalam memori, bagaimana denganmu ?)  
This weather, this temperature, this passing wind, will I remember it?  
(Cuaca ini, temperatur ini, angin yang berlalu ini, akankah aku mengingatnya ?)  
A person to be forgotten like a passing by black and white film (Seseorang yang akan dilupakan seperti dilalui oleh film hitam dan putih)  
I still miss you as I fall asleep (Aku terus merindukanmu selama aku tertidur?  
But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep (Tapi di suatu malam yang hujan, aku tidak bisa tertidur)

*Is this sound of the rain, your voice?  
(Apakah ini suara hujan, suaramu ?)  
Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?  
(Apakah ini sebuah suara yang memanggilku ? Apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang memikirkanmu ?)  
Will this rain comfort me?  
(Akankah hujan ini membuatku nyaman ?)  
Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you (Apakah kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku ? Aku terus memikirkanmu)  
(I draw you with a pencil, I erase you with an eraser that is the falling rain)  
-aku menggambarmu dengan sebuah pensil, aku menghapusmu dengan sebuah penghapus itulah hujan yang jatuh)  
(I draw you out again today, will I be able to erase you?)  
-aku menggambarmu lagi hati ini, akankah aku mampu menghapusmu ?  
A bright red umbrella (Sebuah payung merah yang cerah)  
Wet and drenched clothes (Baju yang basah kuyup)  
I turn off and turn on the boiler (Aku mematikan dan menyalakan pemanas)  
Whatever I do, it doesn't dry (Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu tidak kering)  
Is that how I feel or is it not?  
(Apakah itu yang aku rasakan atau bukan ?)  
A confusing set of questions and answers (Sebuah pasangan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang membingungkan)  
On a rainy day, I fell for you (Di hari rujan, aku jatuh dalam mu)  
We used to love each other so much (Kita terbiasa sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain)  
It didn't seem like we had to do this (Ini tidak seperti kita harus melakukan ini)  
So my heart hurts so much (heart hurts)  
(Jadi hatiku sangat tersakiti -hatiku sakit)  
Now you remain as a broken fragment that's deeply engraved inside (Sekarang kamu tetap seperti pecahan yang menggores dalam-dalam)  
You pull me in (Kamu menarikku dalam)  
I think I lied when I said I could live without you (Aku pikir aku berbohong disaat aku berkata aku bisa hidup tanpamu)  
I throw away my feelings but I still miss you as I fall asleep (Aku membuang jauh perasaanku tapi aku terus merindukanmu disaat aku tertidur)  
But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep (Tapi di malam yang hujan ini, aku tidak bisa tertidur)

*Is this sound of the rain, your voice?  
Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?  
Will this rain comfort me?  
Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you

Dear sky, please help me (Wahai langit, tolonglah aku)  
Please stop this rain (Tolong hentikan hujan ini)  
So that I can forget him, oh no (Jadi aku bisa melupakanny, oh tidak)

*Is this sound of the rain, your voice?  
Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?  
Will this rain comfort me?  
Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you

**Outside the window, the sound of the rain rings (Diluar jendela, bunyi hujan berdering)  
I remember the memories of us (Aku mengingat memori tentang kita)  
I can't live without you (Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu)  
On rainy days, I miss you (Di hari hujan, aku merindukanmu)

**Outside the window, the sound of the rain rings I remember the memories of us I can't live without you On rainy days, I always run into you

Kurapica menangkap kesamaan pada kedua lagu tersebut, perasaan sesak karena kepergian seseorang. Tapi kenapa keduanya sama-sama menyebut hujan ? Kenapa aku merasa hujan adalah bagian yang terpenting dari kedua lagu ?

Eh ? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kurapica ? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ingat, laba-laba masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana.###################################### 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet Eyes x Memories x Save Kuruta Clan

"Kurapica ?" panggil Reika.  
Kurapica segera menoleh dan mendapati Reika berada tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya.  
"Ya ?" jawab Kurapica singkat.  
"Bisa kau buka jendelanya ?" pinta Reika.

Kurapica membuka jendela itu dan sinar bulan yang masuk mengenai tubuhnya, ditolehnya Reika yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca, ia memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Matahari di langit, tumbuhan di bumi. Tubuhku terlahir dari air, jiwaku terlahir dari langit. Kupermandikan kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan cahaya matahari dan cahaya bulan. Kubasahi tubuhku dengan karunia dedaunan hijau. Kuserahkan tubuhku pada angin yang berhembus di daratan ini. Kuucapkan trimakasih pada leluhur atas keajaiban yang ada di saat ini. Semoga jiwaku selalu teguh setiap saat, saling berbagi kesedihan dengan teman. Semoga suku kuruta tetap abadi dan terpuji, lalu bersama dengan bola mata merah dan jiwa ini menjadi satu dengan darah kuruta bersama dengan seluruh dosa yang kulakukan. Biarkanlah permohonan ku ini terlukis dalam keabadian," gumam Reika.

Sontak mata Kurapica terbelalak, apa dia tidak salah dengar ? Iris mata aqua marinenya terus menatap iris obsidian milik Reika, mencoba mencari penjelasan di sana. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah warna bola mata hitam kelam yang tergantikan oleh warna merah menyala.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Reika.

Negeri Rukuso 'sekian' tahun yang lalu.

Reika adalah ' The Choosen One' artinya dia merupakan sang terpilih yang bertugas menjaga benda peninggalan leluhur klan kuruta yang dapat memberikan kekuatan spesial tertentu bagi pemiliknya, agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang jahat. Terlahir sebagai manusia biasa yang akan mewarisi kemampuan yang menunjang tugasnya sebagai sang terpilih ketika umurnya genap 15tahun. Hingga usianya menginjak 15tahun ia dijaga oleh empat dewa penjaga (mengadaptasi Ask Dr. Rin ; Barat, Timur, Selatan, Utara).

Pada saat pembantaian oleh Genei Ryodan, Tokiwa, salah satu dari dewa penjaga yang merupakan majikan Nanao, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang dulu mencoba memporak-porandakan negeri Rukuso menyuruh Nanao untuk menyembunyikan Reika dalam sumur keramat tempat dia disegel dahulu sementara ia bersama ketiga dewa lainnya mengamankan benda peninggalan leluhur klan Kuruta. *bayangkan saja Nanao adalah kyuubinya anime Naruto, bedanya ini disegel di dalam sumur keramat.

Tapi situasi makin memburuk, bahkan tetua klan pun terbunuh, akhirnya keempat dewa penjaga tersebut sepakat untuk menggunakan sisa daya hidup mereka untuk mengunci ingatan Reika dan menyegel segala kekuatan yang akan dia warisi saat mencapai usia 15tahun.

"Ini bisa menghancurkan semuanya," kata Asuka sambil menatap bola kristal berwarna merah muda yang digenggaman tangannya dengan wajah menyesal.  
"Kau yakin akan membuangnya ? Kau tahu bola shikon no tama itu bisa melindungi Reika kalau-kalau...," kata seorang laki-laki yang paling pendek diantara mereka, Banri.  
"Shikon no tama harus dijauhkan sejauh mungkin darinya, bola itu bisa mematahkan segel yang kita buat," potong Tokiwa dengan tegas.  
"Sudah basa-basinya ?" tanya lelaki beramput pirang panjang dengan geram.  
Laki-laki itu merampas bola shikon no tama di genggaman Asuka lalu melemparkannya ke semak.  
"Kita urus itu nanti, sekarang kita harus membawa Reika ke tempat yang aman," terang Eddy.

Keempat dewa penjaga itu terdiam, mereka hanya saling melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Lama mereka berdiam diri hingga akhirnya Tokiwa angkat bicara "Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan pergi bersama Reika. Nanaolah yang akan pergi bersamanya dan juga menjaganya menggantikan kita."  
"Apa ? Kau mau menyuruh siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu menjaga Reika ? Kau gila !" erang Asuka.  
"Tapi kita sudah bersumpah, walau kita tidak lahir di hari yang sama, kita telah bersedia mati di hari yang sama," kata Eddy.

Ketiga dewa penjaga tersebut melempar pandangannya pada Banri yang belum angkat bicara, ketegangan jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum sekilas dan berkata,  
"Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menentukan apakah yang telah kita lakukan ini sudah benar. Kita cukup lakukan apa yang kita. Selamatkan Reika, tepati sumpah kita, dan biarkan persahabatan kita abadi di antara kematian anggota klan kita."

Mereka berempat tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Banri, rasanya seperti menjadi sampah dunia. Bahkan Asuka tidak dapat menahan desakan dari air matanya, selama ini dia diam-diam menyukai Rei. Asuka menjaga Rei dengan sepenuh hatinya dan ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang tak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

Mereka menatap Asuka dengan prihatin, mereka sangat menyayangi Rei walau tidak semendalam Asuka.  
"Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu artinya keparat ?" tanya Banri tiba-tiba.  
"Tidak, aku hanya tahu arti setia kawan," jawab mereka bertiga dengan mantap.

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat meninggal karena kehabisan daya hidup mereka yang mereka gunakan untuk mengunci ingatan dan menyegel kekuatan Reika. Setelah menjadi arwah mereka melihat bahwa Nanao tidak bisa melakukan perubahan wujud dari wujud silumannya ke wujud lain, misalnya manusia atau hewan. Dia terus berwujud siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang menakutkan, cakar dan gigi taringnya yang tajam itu bisa saja melukai Rei diluar kemauan Nanao. Singkatnya mereka mengahadap ratu siluman dan memohon agar memberikan kemampuan berubah wujud pada Nanao, tapi keempat dewa penjaga itu harus membayarnya dengan jiwa mereka. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggadaikan jiwanya.

Nanao pun berubah ke wujudnya yang baru, seekor rubah dengan satu ekor yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan boneka rubah mainan anak-anak yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari boneka barbie. Itu tidak akan menakuti Reika yang tidak akan mengingat apa-apa saat ia terbangun.

Reika dan Nanao memulai hidupnya yang baru, walau pada awalnya Reika sangat heran kenapa ada boneka rubah yang bisa bicara dan menyangka bahwa Nanao adalah arwah penasaran yang masuk ke dalam boneka rubah dan berulang kali membawanya kegereja. Nanao adalah siluman dan siluman tidak membawa sifat jahat, tidak seperti iblis atau pun roh jahat dan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Reika hidup dari menyanyi di sebuah cafe kecil di tengah kota sebelum direkrut menjadi artist oleh sebuah entertaiment. Tapi apa dikata, saat menghadiri acara pelelangan di York Shin sebagai bintang tamu ia secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kuroro, segel beserta kunciaanya pun pecah setelah melihat bentuk salib terbalik di belakang jubah Kuroro.

"Kalau intuisiku benar, bola empat arwah inilah yang membuatmu tidak terlihat pada saat kejadian itu dan bola ini juga tertanam dalam tubuhmu sejak saat itu," katanya lagi sambil terus menatap bola shikon no tama yang sekarang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.  
"Yah bagaimana pun aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Kurapica, dengan bola ini ditanganku aku bisa mengontrol benda peninggalan leluhur kita yang lain," lanjutnya.

Selama ini Kurapica mengira dia adalah satu-satunya suku kuruta yang tersisa.

"Apakah kita sedang memikirkan hal yang sama ?" tanya Kurapica dengan nada keraguan yang kentara.  
"Bisa jadi itu sangat mungkin," jawab Reika sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Benar, bisa jadi sangat mungkin jika Kurapica dan Reika akan menikah dengan alih-alih membangun kembali suku kuruta.

"Ah, sudahlah... Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi besok. Selamat tidur, Kurapica," ujar Reika sambil berlalu. 


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih banyak semuanya :'(  
Kalian mau membantu saya berkembang dan menghargai fic saya dengan segala kekurangannya :)

Balas review dulu yak, cuma 1 kok :D

RedMahlova : iya ya, kan bisa ya pakek kalung yang bandulnya sama kaya anting Kurapica, ck... kan malah lebih dramatis :D eaaa... udah terlanjur tapi yak. Sebaiknya di ganti apa ndak ya ? Aku nurut saran kamu aja wes. Trims udah ngingetin, lain kali aku nggak akan asal lagi milih sesuatu :D

Chapter 3

Kurapica's Mind x Onsen x Lucky Number

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menutup jendela sedangkan Kurapica sudah berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia hendak menutup tirai lalu ia menengadah, mencoba menatap bulan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.  
"Maaf aku baru menemukannya, Nanao, aku memang tidak berguna," ucap Reika lirih.

Keesokan harinya, setelah usai sarapan mereka duduk di ruang tv dengan agenda membicarakan hal yang bisa jadi sangat mungkin tersebut. Mereka saling melempar pandangan dengan tatapan 'lebih baik kau saja yang memulai pembicaraan'.

"Proritas utamaku tetap laba-laba," kata Kurapica tegas, iris aqua marinenya terlihat menerawang.  
"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan kematian mereka ? Pada akhirnya mereka juga akan mati dengan sendirinya," ujar Reika spontan, iris obsidiannya memandang iris aqua marine Kurapica yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi berkilat-kilat dan berubah semerah darah.

Kurapica menggeram, menggertakkan giginya berusaha menahan emosi yang hendak meluap, walau "scarlet eyes"-nya menjelaskan semuanya. Reika tersentak melihatnya, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai harga diri Kurapica, bahkan ia mengatakannya secara spontan. Yah, karena Kurapica sudah terlanjur marah dan situasinya sudah terlanjur buruk,  
"Kau tidak akan mendapat sebuah lencana suci dengan mengantar mereka ke neraka paling dalam menggunakan tanganmu sendiri, bahkan dari arwah para leluhur sekalipun. Kau melakukannya seaakan kau adalah prajurit terakhir yang harus mengembalikan kemulian suku kuruta. Selama mereka masih berada di bawah langit, mereka pasti akan berlutut pada kebenaran," lanjut Reika.

"Kau terdengar sangat ingin menggendong bayi kecil bermata merah," ujar Kurapica sambil memincingkan matanya.

Reika menepuk dahinya, seharusnya aku tidak bicara sebanyak itu, sesalnya dalam hati. Ditatapnya Kurapica sejenak dan diluar dugaan iris obsidiannya bertemu dengan iris aqua marine Kurapica.

"Ya, tapi akan lebih baik jika cawan ini lalu dari padaku," kata Reika dengan nada monoton.

Akhirnya suasana kembali tenang setelah adu mulut yang cukup alot. Tanpa Reika tahu Kurapica mencuri pandang darinya, mencoba mengamati ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Kurapica simpulkan. Hanya Reika yang tahu apa yang sedang bergema dalam hatinya.

Kurapica terdiam, ia menyadari bahwa Reika benar-benar 'Sang Terpilih', caranya merangkai kata sudah cukup membuktikannya dan itu membuat Kurapica teringat kembali akan sesuatu. Keinginannya menjadi prajurit yang melindungi 'Sang Terpilih' tanpa tahu bahwa keempat dewa penjaga telah lahir dan ia tidak terlahir sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menjadi begitu pembangkang, bahkan ia berani mengkronfrontasi nasihat Reika untuknya.  
Sedang Reika tak bergeming, dalam hatinya ia merasa menyesal telah menemukan bola shikon no tama itu. Semalam ia bermimpi tentang Kurapica, dia telah mematahkan sepasang kaki dan meremukkan kepala dari laba-laba itu. Reika tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi laki-laki itu, betapa hebat rantai nen yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi para laba-laba itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit dengan kesakitan yang dimiliki Kurapica, bahkan ia mengubur laba-laba itu padahal semestinya para mafia itu akan membayar mahal untuk kepalanya. Reika pun segera terbangun karena kengeriannya mendengar suara gemerincing rantai milik Kurapica yang terus menggema dalam alam bawah maksud bola shikon no tama membuatnya melihat ini ?

'Apa bedanya menikah dengan Killua dengan Kurapica ?' erangnya dalam hati.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," kata Reika sambil berlalu.

Kurapica menatap punggung Reika yang menjauh dengan sedikit getir, sebelum mereka membicarakan hal yang intim dan penting Reika sudah terlebih dulu muak dengannya. Kurapica yang bingung harus bagaimana memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan membaca buku seperti yang biasa ia lalukan pada waktu senggangnya.

'Apa tidak sebaiknya aku mencari informasi di mana keberadaan laba-laba ?' tanya Kurapica pada dirinya sendiri.  
'Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan kematian mereka ? Pada akhirnya mereka juga akan mati dengan sendirinya.'

Dan seketika itu juga jantung Kurapica seakan diremas.

Tok tok tok...

"Kurapica ?" panggil Reika.

Kurapica setengah melompat dari tempat tidurnya, ia buru-buru meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Hei, Reika tidak akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak segera membuka pintunya, Kurapica. Ok, mungkin ada yang ingin Kurapica sampaikan pada Reika, permintaan maaf misalnya.

"Aku, Killua, Gon dan Leorio akan makan siang bersama di luar, mereka mengajakmu juga," kata Reika.  
"Wakatta," jawab Kurapica singkat.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Wah, Reika rupanya. Sendirian ? Mana Asuka ?" tanya paman pemilik kedai.  
"Pergi menangkap siluman, paman," jawab Reika dengan cuek.  
"Heh...? Kalian putus ya ? Tidak apa-apa, nanti paman kenalkan dengan anak laki-laki paman, tidak tampan sih, tapi pintar memasak ramen. Hahaha !" gurau paman Teuchi si pemilik kedai.  
"Ayah ! Itu dibelakangnya," bisik seorang laki-laki muda kepada paman Teuchi.  
"Aku seorang bodyguard," timpal Kurapica.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap berlebihan, Mr. Bodyguard ? Kau dengan segera mengatakannya seolah menjadi kekasihku melukai harga dirimu," ujar Reika sambil cemberut.  
"Jangan kawatir, aku bisa jadi kekasihmu kok," kata laki-laki muda yang memanggil paman Teuchi ayah dengan riang.

Oh, betapa mudahnya gadis muda dan belia seperti Reika menjadi 'Bad Temprament' diluar syndrome pra menstruasinya, letakkan saja dia digerombolan lelaki yang banyak bicara.

"Aku pesan miso ramen," kata Reika sambil berjalan ke tempat Killua dkk yang sudah datang duluan, mengabaikan anak paman Teuchi begitu saja.

Meskipun paman Teuchi terlihat senang menggoda Reika, tapi harus diakui bahwa dia juga agak mengkawatirkan pelanggan terbaiknya itu,  
"Kau tidak perlu merana karenanya. Oh ya, paman punya seauatu untukmu," kata paman Teuchi sambil menyodorkan 6 lembar kertas persegi panjang seperti tiket.  
"Voucher gratis menginap 3 hari 2 malam. 'Tamatsukuri Onsen'. Eh, ini kelebihan satu paman," kata Reika sambil mengembalikan selembar voucher yang menurutnya lebih itu.  
"Jangan ! Ini untuk keberuntungan, simpanlah," kata paman Teuchi.  
"Eh ? Siapa yang bilang paman ? Yang ada angka 6 itu membawa sial paman, bahkan dalam bahasa Yunani mempresentasikan sex," ujar Reika spontan.

Reika, kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan kehilangan keperawanannya," kata Killua dengan seringaian kucingnya.

Blush.

"Kurapica, ayo kita pulang. Kurasa Jepang akan dilanda badai pasir, tidak baik berkeliaran di luar rumah," kata Reika sambil berlalu yang diikuti Kurapica.

"Have a good time !" teriak paman Teuchi dari kedai.

Rumah Reika

"Apanya yang akan kehilangan keperawanan ? 'Sen Ci Ping' ! (Gila !)" gerutu Reika saat hendak membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Danchou," panggil Kurapica.  
"Memanggilku ?" tanya Reika sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Kurapica, melupakan niatnya membuka pintu.  
"Maaf atas kelancanganku dan... Kita belum sampai ke intinya," kata Kurapica pelan.  
"Yah, kurasa kita bisa mulai dengan mengakrabkan diri terlebih dahulu," jawab Reika sambil kembali berkutat dengan kenop pintu.

Beep.

Reika berjalan masuk dan membiarkan Kurapica menutup pintunya. Ia merogoh saku celannya dan mengambil hp-nya. Ada satu pesan dari Killua.

'Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat malam ini ? Aku tidak mau menunggu lama untuk malam pertama kita. Lupakan saja Asuka, aku 10 kali lebih baik darinya. Kau bisa buktikan.'

Mana yang lebih baik ? Kurapica yang naif atau Killua yang mesum ? 


	4. Chapter 4

Balas review dolo :3

Angchin : angchin kun apa angchin san ? Atau apa ? Oh jadi sama siapa aja boleh yah ? Takutnya salah satu diantara Kurapica atau Killua itu chara fav kamu. Apalagi km singgung soal knp Killua jadi gampangan ? Oia ya kan ketawa ma senyum beda ya. XD Ni fic emang konyol kali ya. Hehehe. Kalau update pendek mah karena saya nungguin balasan km dolo :p saya akan ganti :D doakan saja saya tidak ngantuk.

Chapter 4

Jealous x Fear x Are You Hate Me ?

'Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat malam ini ? Aku tidak mau menunggu lama untuk malam pertama kita. Lupakan saja Asuka, aku 10 kali lebih baik darinya. Kau bisa buktikan.'

Killua apaan deh ? Siapa juga yang akan malam pertama dengannya, bantah Reika dalam hati. Reika bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan ke kamarnya, secara tiba-tiba entah darimana datangnya pertanyaan yang cukup membuat dia 'shock' hingga ia diam di tempat,

'Lalu malam pertamaku dengan Kurapica ?'

Reika terpaku, dihadapannya seaakan terproyeksikan pemuda pirang yang Reika beri label sebagai seorang yang naif itu sedang 'merasakan'nya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, bagaimanapun dia suku kuruta dan hanya kami yang tersisa.

"Semoga saja aku segera menemukan sisi baik Kurapica, yang bahkan aku tidak yakin akan melihatnya," gumam Reika sambil mengetik balasan sms untuk Killua.

'Sen Ci Ping ! Ya, aku akan beritahu Kurapica. Bertemu di mana ? Pakai mobilku saja.'

Tunggu, lupakan saja Asuka ? Jadi aku tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau Asuka itu perubahan wujud Nanao ke bentuk manusia ?

Apartemen Killua

Pelataran apartemen Killua pada jam itu sepi, membuat mobil sports bermerek 'Bentley' milik Reika terlihat begitu mencolok. Selang beberapa menit ketiga orang yang ditunggu Reika juga Kurapica muncul dari sisi lain pelataran apartemen.

Leori berdecak kagum melihatnya, semua pria pasti mendambakan mobil se-sporty ini.  
"Waw... Bolehkah aku mengemudikannya ?" pinta Leorio.

Reika hanya tersenyum dan melemparkan kuncinya. Leorio terlihat antusias dan gembira karenanya, ia segera masuk dan terkagum-kagum oleh interior mobil yang begitu 'lux' itu.

Gon dan Leorio memgambil tempat di depan, sedang Killua, Reika dan Kurapica duduk di belakang. Sepanjang jalan menuju onsen Tamatsukuri Leorio terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi, Gon asik menikmati pemandangan gunung yang tidak bisa ditemui di pulau kecil kampung halamannya sedang Killua dan Reika terlihat asik dengan ipad Killua. Mereka asik membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Kurapica, 'Game online'. Berkali-kali Reika menggumamkan 'oh' saat Killua selesai dengan penjelasanya tentang jalan cerita dari game tersebut, tentang bagaimana mendapatkan request item, cara mengupgrade armor, dsb. Bahkan sekarang Reika memekik pelan,  
"Kawaii !" jari telunjuk Reika mengarah pada salah satu 'monster' di ipad Killua.  
"Itu poring, di internet banyak kok yang jual bonekanya," terang Killua.

Kurapica melirik mereka sekilas, sungguh Kurapica bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihat kedekatan Killua dan Reika dapat membuat 'scarlet-eyes'-nya muncul. Kenapa mereka harus duduk bersebelahan dengan rapat seperti itu ? Memang seberapa asiknya melihat apapun itu yang bisa dimunculkan oleh ipad Killua ? Kurapica segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak seorangpun dari mereka menyadari perubahan warna matanya.

Tamatsukuri Onsen

"Sugoi !" kata Gon dengan mata berbinar-binar memandangi interior kamar yang bernuansa tradisional dengan perabotan semi modern.

Sebuah meja terdapat di tengah-tengah ruang kamar tidur tamu.

"Di atas meja ini tamu dapat membuat teh. Makan malam akan dihidangkan pada jam 7 di ruang makan bersama," kata seorang nakai (pegawai wanita) yang memakai kimono bercorak bunga sakura. Nakai itu berjalan mundur sambil menunduk dan menggeser pintu khas Jepang yang ditutup dengan kertas, shoji.

Gon yang mudah tertarik pada sesuatu menjadi sangat bersemangat, adanya shoji menambah kental tema oriental dalam ruangan kamar.

Dinner

Mereka sudah mengenakan yukata dan berjalan ke ruang makan bersama. Suara geta kelima orang tersebut terdengar cukup keras sehingga membuat para tamu lain yang sudah lebih dulu menikmati 'kaiseki' (masakan daerah/khas setempat) menyempatkan diri menoleh ke sumber suara.

Reika berjalan sedikit di depan keempat laki-laki itu, ia memakai yukata berwarna dasar merah tua dengan corak bunga sekura yang jarang. Pakaian tradisional Jepang itu menjadikannya seperti putri Kaguya, sangat cantik hingga sulit untuk ditandingi. Keempat orang yang berjalan di belakang Reika seperti orang-orang pilihan sebagai pengawal putri Kaguya masa kini itu. Entah bagaimana cara mereka memakai yukata, tapi mereka jadi terlihat seperti 'yakusa' dengan yukata yang memperlihatkan dada bidang mereka, bahkan Gon juga. Tapi itu bukan karena Gon, itu karena Leorio-lah yang membantu Gon mengenakan yukatanya.

Sungguh Reika tidak senang dengan tatapan para tamu lain yang ditujukan padanya dan kawan-kawannya, ia hanya bisa memasang senyum kaku menanggapinya. Ah, betapa keempat orang di belakang Reika terlihat seperti boyband. Apa-apaan yukata yang memamerkan dada itu ? Biar saja mereka dimarahi oleh nakai, tidak tahu apa kalau ryokan ini sangat mengutamakan tradisi.

Tapi diluar dugaan Reika, para nakai itu malah memandang Kurapica dkk dengan tatapan memuja.

Akhirnya sesi makan malam yang itu berakhir juga, kata Reika dalam hati.

"Duluan saja," kata Reika sambil berlalu.

Kamar

"Terimakasih," ucap Reika ramah setelah nakai itu selesai menata beberapa botol minuman dan 5 cangkir kecil.  
Nakai itu pun balas tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan kamar dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi.

"Sake ?" ucap Leorio dengan heran.  
"Sake ?" ulang Gon dengan penasaran.  
Reika hanya mengangguk senang lalu menatap Killua dengan pandangan 'ayo kita duel'.

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang sampai 6 hari ke depan," tantang Killua.  
"Terserah," jawab Reika cuek.

Tiba-tiba Killua menoleh pada Gon,  
"Kau tidak usah ikut, Gon," kata Killua.  
"Kenapa ? Tidak mau, kau tahu aku sudah 16 tahun Killua," kata Gon dengan sengit.  
Wajah Killua berubah menjadi kecut, dia tahu tidak ada gunanya melarang Gon saat Gon benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan bibi Mito saja kewalahan dengan sifat keras kepala dan kemauan keras Gon.  
"Kau harus berhenti sebelum mabuk," kata Killua lagi.  
"Osh !" seru Gon bersemangat.  
"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang semacam itu, aku mau berendam saja," kata Leorio.

"Kau ikut tidak ?" tanya Reika pada Kurapica.  
"Sumimasen, o-sake wa nomenai n desu," jawab Kurapica.  
Sekarang tiba-tiba dia jadi sopan, batin Reika lalu ia menyingkirkan 2 cangkir kecil dan menyisakan hanya 3 cangkir kecil di atas meja.

'Yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang sampai 6 hari ke depan,' tiba-tiba perkataan Killua terngiang di kepalanya dan dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah cangkir yang tadinya disingkirkan oleh Reika.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurapica ? Kau bahkan belum pernah minum minuman berahkohol, sake itu setidaknya 20% alkohol.'

Gon baru minum 2 cangkir dan ia sudah meracau jadi Killua menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk tidur di futon. "Ck, kubilang juga apa," decak Killua kesal.

Tiga orang tersisa, Killua, Reika dan Kurapica terus minum dengan wajah yang merah merona. Dua botol sake sudah mereka habiskan. Mereka masih kuat, walau Reika menuangkan sake dengan asal-asalan hingga tumpah, Killua terlihat ingin muntah dan Kurapica yang sudah tidur bergaya superman yang sedang terbang di atas meja.

Killua segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi begitu rasa mual itu tidak dapat ditahannya. Ck, padahal sedikit lagi. Padahal kalau aku menang, aku bisa mengajaknya kencan, angan Killua dalam hati.

"Oi, masih kuat tidak ?" tanya Killua sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kurapica.

Kurapica menangkap jemari Reika dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas oleh tindihan kepalanya.  
"Apa kau membenciku ?" tanya Kurapica tiba-tiba.  
"Aku tidak bisa membencimu walaupun aku mau, baka !" ujar Reika sambil tertawa.

Lalu Reika menutup mulutnya dan segera bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi.  
"Hoek," untung saja Reika tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai tatami.

Setelah Reika selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya ia kembali duduk bersama Kurapica.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, apa permintaan pertamamu ?" tanya Reika penasaran. 


	5. Chapter 5

Saya akan minta maaf sebelumnya, chapter ini lebih absur dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Chapter 5

Kurapica terdiam, apapun yang diinginkannya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan berterus terang dan langsung memgutarakannya begitu saja. Apalagi keinginannya sekarang adalah mendekap gadis dengan yukata merah tua itu.

Tapi bukankah selama 6 hari ke depan ia berhak atas Reika ? Hah ? Darimana semua pikiran aneh itu berasal ? Kenapa aku ingin memeluknya ? Alasannya mudah saja, kau suka padanya, bisik hati kecil Kurapica.

Apa ? Bagaimana kalau Reika tidak mau dengannya ? Belum berusahapun kau sudah pesimis duluan, dia cuma seorang gadis kan ? Mana yang lebih sulit ? Mendapatkan hatinya atau membunuh 'kumo' ?

Tapi bagaimana kalau memang dia tidak mau denganku ? Bisakah kau tidak bertanya bagaimana ? Kalau memang kau ditolak bilang saja ini demi suku Kuruta. Siapa saja tahu bahwa jika ayah dan ibunya sama-sama memiliki mata scarlet masa anaknya akan punya mata topaz, intinya kemungkinan pewarisan sifat semakin tinggi karena kedua orngtuanya sama-sama membawa gen mata scarlet.

Jadi aku menyukainya, tanya Kurapica pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang sedang bergema dalam benaknya Kurapica memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya pada futon yang nyaman. Reika mengikutinya, menyilakan kakinya di samping futon Kurapika.

"Kau seharusnya berpamitan dulu padaku kalau mau tidur, kau ini tidak pernah bersosialisasi ya ?" gerutu Reika.

Tangan kurus Kurapica menarik lengan Reika hingga gadis beryukata merah tua itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam posisi tidur tepat di samping Kurapica. Kaki Reika tidak berada di atas futon, untunglah yukata itu membuat kakinya tidak harus bersentuhan dengan lantai tatami.

Kedua bibir mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Cukup dekat hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing.

Kurapica mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mundur atau bahkan memajukan bibirnya. Ia tidak mau mundur, tapi juga takut untuk maju. Ia kembali berpikir, aku ingin memeluknya, sekarang aku ingin menciumnya. Apakah aku menyukainya atau hanya ingin menjamahnya ? Sebenarnya berapa kadar feromon yang leluhur berikan pada saat memberkatimu ? Bahkan laki-laki sepertiku pun bisa jadi gila karenamu, erang Kurapica dalam hati.

"Lakukan saja, cepat atau lambat kita akan melakuknnya," tantang Reika dengan raut wajah yang menggoda.

Seandainya aku ini Leorio, mungkin sekarang aku akan sedang berusaha menanggalkan yukatamu, kata Kurapica dalam hati.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat ingin menciummu ?" tanya Kurapica yang mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya.  
"Jadi kau mau menciumku atau tidak ?" tanya Reika yang masih mempertahankan wajah menggodanya.

Reika tertawa kecil melihat ketidakberkutikan Kurapica, ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan reaksi Kurapica yang seperti seorang perawan yang terancam keperawanannya. Setelah puas tertawa ia memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya tanpa mengingat bahwa ia tidur sefuton dengan Kurapica.

Keesokan paginya...

" KURAPICA !" teriak Killua dengan tidak sabaran.  
Si pemilik nama segera menegakkan badannya, dan menengadah pada sesosok laki-laki berambut perak yang berdiri di samping futonnya dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.  
"BRENGSEK !" teriak Killua dengan kuku tangannya yang sudah memanjang dan otot tangan yang nampak jelas di kulit putih pucatnya.

Kurapica mengamati Killua yang sedang berang dengan setengah nyawanya yang belum genap berada di badannya.  
"Nande ?" gumam Kurapica sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Iris aqua marine Kurapica bertemu dengan gadis beryukata merah yang masih tergolek di futonnya saat ia merenggangkan otot punggungnya dengan mencondongkan badannya ke kiri sekuat-kuatnya.

"Apa dia gadismu ?" tanya Kurapica sambil memberikan tatapan datarnya pada Killua yang lengannya dipegangi kuat-kuat oleh Gon dan Leorio.

"Teme !" geram Killua.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Gon sedang Leorio terdiam dengan wajah blo'on. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata,  
"Aku percaya padamu," dan ia berlalu.

Setelah Reika bangun...

Reika Anderson, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang dinobatkan sebagai 'the beautiful maganetic princess' itu sekarang berwajah kusut dan sepertinya ingin membanting iphone 5 nya. Bukan karena ia merasa cukup banyak uang untuk membeli yang baru, tapi karena sebuah sms dari Leorio-san.

Aku pinjam dulu mobilmu untuk mengantarkan Killua pulang, aku akan menjemputmu besok sore. 3hari 2 malam kan ? Pastikan Kurapica masih perjaka saat dia pulang. Arigatou.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur, Kurapica ?" tanya Reika pada Kurapica yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju kerah cinanya yang biasa.  
"Dia pergi setelah melihatku tidur sefuton denganmu," jawab Kurapica sedatar yang ia bisa, bagaimana mungkin jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang ? Sekarang dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Reika.

Reika mengangguk pelan, lalu ia kembali tiduran di futon Kurapica.

"Keberatankah jika kau memberiku satu atau dua orang anak sebelum kau melanjutkan misimu ?" bisik Reika.

Kurapica terhenyak, jantungnya serasa berpacu kencang seperti orang yang terkejut oleh aliran listrik seratus ribu volt, ia menoleh pada gadis beryukata merah yang sedang tiduran membelakanginya itu.

Sesungguhnya Reika sangat ingin melihat reaksi Kurapica yang menurutnya sangat manis dan apa adanya. Tapi, ia sendiri sangat malu setelah mengatakannya. Memang dia bisa mengubah jalan pikiran Kurapica ? Dia terlalu mengagung-agungkan jalan pembalasan dendamnya.

"Akan kuusahakan," bisiknya.

Mengesampingkan perasaan canggungnya, Reika berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Ia berbalik dan duduk, lalu memikirkan cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku nggak percaya, buktinya menciumku saja kamu nggak sanggup," ejek Reika.

Kurapica tersenyum kecut, dalam hatinya ia bersuara, untuk apa aku menciumu kalau setelahnya aku nggak akan bisa berada di dekatmu lagi karena kamu akan menganggapku seorang pervert ?

"Mukamu seperti wanita jalang, makanya aku nggak sanggup menciummu," ucap Kurapica datar.

Baiklah, sekali lagi Reika mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kurapica. Tidakkah seharusnya Kurapica tau bahwa Reika sedang berusaha memahaminya, walaupun caranya sedikit tidak biasa. Yah, setidaknya ia dan Kurapica tidak lagi bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa yang kaku.

Tamatsukuri Onsen hari ke2 ~

Ada apa dengannya ? Bukannya dia sendiri yang memintaku memberinya satu atau dua anak ? Lalu apa-apaan perang dingin ini ?

Reika asyik dengan laptopnya, sedang Kurapica asyik dengan buku sejarah di tangannya. Sebetulnya ia tidak benar-benar sedang membacanya, buku itu hanya sebagai tameng saat ia sesekali mencuri pandang pada Reika yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya. Seharusnya mereka saling membiasakan diri satu sama lain, kan ?

"Danchou ?" panggil Kurapika ragu-ragu.  
"Ya ?" jawab Reika sekenanya.

Ayo Kurapica, ajak dia jalan-jalan keluar ! 'Bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ?'

"Kau bilang shikon no tama itu akan membantumu mengontrol benda peninggalan leluhur yang lain. Jadi kekuatanku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi ?" tanya Kurapica sembari menutup bukunya.  
"Kalau kau sangat ingin pergi, pergilah. Kau pikir aku akan menghalangimu ? Bunuh saja semua laba-laba itu, wahai prajurit berhati mulia," tutur Reika tanpa beralih dari laptopnya.

Rasanya saat ia menanamkan judgement chain pada jantungnya tidak sesakit saat Reika mengusirnya secara halus seperti ini ? Bukankah Reika ingin punya anak darinya ? 


End file.
